


Lost Shirt

by devil_die



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Based around Dr. Feelgood era, Fluff, Other, Stolen Shirt, just pure fluff, the reader uses they/them pronouns also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: “That shirt or other item of clothing that the other ‘borrowed’ and never gave back and it became theirs”Mick loved his shirt and of course let his lover borrow it when they asked since he would be away for a few days doing something with the band. Although he was told it was given back to him. But now he can’t seem to find it...
Relationships: Mick Mars/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Lost Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so I’ve been having a major block of not wanting to write so I hadn’t wrote anything until I got some super nice anons on my tumblr and this and a Steven Adler fic were made. I’ll be posting the Steven one sometime today or tomorrow

Mick furrowed his eyebrows together as he shoved the hanging clothing back to one side of his closet before he started to look through them once more. He knew his lover had borrowed one of his shirts because they absolutely loved it, the pattern and became it smelt like him they always said, and he swore they put it back after it was washed. But he couldn’t find it for anything. “Goddamn it...where is it?” He grumbled our as he finished sliding through the shirts one last time. The make ran a hand through his dark hair before turning around from his closet   
“Babe?” He called out downstairs as he walked to them. “Have you seen my black shirt with the skeleton on it? I thought you said you got it put back up after you washed it?”   
Silence filled the air for a moment as he started down the stairs. Then, their voice chimed in. “No..I haven’t. I put it back in there and haven’t seen it since!” The called out sticking their head around the corner of the kitchen where they had been making something.   
The older male let out a sigh as he furrowed his eyebrows together, walking into the kitchen. “I couldn’t find it in my closet. I don’t know where it could have gone.” He grumbled our sliding into one of the bar stools at their kitchen island.   
They shrugged their shoulders already having turned back to the bowl they had been mixing the batter for their cookies in when Mick called out to them. “Who knows.” As they pulled the oven door open to slide the cookies on the tray into the heat to bake, they turned around to Mick. The faint hint of a skeleton peaking around the side of it.   
“Is that my shirt?”  
“No...” They mumbled out trying to hide it behind their apron.   
Mick, being skeptical of this, slid out of his stool and walked to them undoing the ties of their apron so they could pull it off. Only to see the shirt he had been looking for on them. “It is!” He said grinning softly. “You’re lucky it looks better on you than me.” He mumbled out before pressing a soft kiss to their lips as his lover started giggling softly.


End file.
